No Alert PF
"No Alert PF" made by Cookie on 08/17/2016 A Private force founded in 1980 that hired Diamond Dogs in 1984 to repeatedly attack their rivals, Kill Count, to the point of mass genocide of their operatives. The Private Force, by the time they had hired Diamond Dogs to remove the Skulls from one of their FOBs, had at least 39 members. Due to being mostly inspired by the Diamond Dogs and their Mother Base, No Alert had erected at least one offshore Forward Operating Base similar to Diamond Dogs'. It was located in the North Atlantic Ocean. Owing to their being a rookie organization, No Alert only had three platforms with a single deck each on their FOB. The Command Platform, the Base Development Platform, and the Medical Platform. However, they do have access to 7 emplaced weapons systems on each platform as defensive measures. In 2011, No Alert went into New Management by a "Man of Many words". His goal was to Eradicate the Government's CIA Affairs involving Cover-up stories of events unknown such as the Creation of the Patriot's SOP. They allied the Factoring groups Rat Patrol in taking down the system in 2014. They then decided to keep their existance hush hush and went back into mercenary work for a high cost. In 2016, The Owner Suddenly Disappeared without a trace and gone under new management under a Former FOXHOUND Agent who goes by the name "Maoyuu Maou". Maou Raised funds from obtaining partnerships with multiple people playing a major hustle role in between Former FOXHOUND members, Utech and No Alert themselves. She then started to do research in Genetics, Biology, and Mechanical Science to Form the Ultimate Army. She now has Mechs from other PF's and Companies that have been altered by Parasites created in the 1980s to create a whole new Mechincal soul called "Phantoms" Known Phantoms: Phantom Gekko- A Parasite Infested Version of the Ai Gekko. Proven to be a more major threat than normal Gekko due to being cannot be destroyed otherwise will let out the Parasites Infecting Organisms. Other than that no "Known" difference. Phantom RAY A Modified Version of Metal Gear RAY. Originally a US Marine project that has been Mass produced, have been Modified to Contain Parasites that could infect anyone if damaged. it also shows to have tougher armor due to being re-constructed by Metallic Archea. it seems to be also slightly taller than a Standard MGR. Phantom Wolf: The Mech suit used by the BB Corps member "Crying Wolf". It Consist of Wolf like senses and reflex due to it's edited AI since there is no longer a human Pilot. The Ai and the entire suit itself is Parasite Infested. Phantom Raven: The Mech Suit Used by the BB Corps Member "Raging Raven" It Consist a Armored version of Slider fitted with a Mask with a Central Ai inside powered by Parasites. Also have access to a Stun/Frag Grenade Launcher. Haven Troopers (FROGS) Although reports say there are NO Parasites in these troops. they seem to gone through similar treatment as Phantom mechs did. Rumor has it they go through something called "Psychogene Therapy" which lets them be under some kind of Mind control with the illusion of free will. Mayouu Maou Yusha The Leader herself as well seem to pick up a few Phantom tricks, not sure if they are controlled Parasites or something else. But whatever it is makes her Immortal, but not invincible. Maou have seen to take form of a "Demon Queen" with two Horns that glows red like her Phantom Mechs. It is unknown what kind of work has been done to her body. Known Location: No Alert seems to have a Offshore Base somewhere in Costa Rica in a Deep Vast Jungle. Motives: No Alert's Original Motive is unknown but her current is to get rid of the KATS system to "free the world from a caclulator's Puppet" Motherbase has been attacked by multiple forces of No Alert.